The invention relates to an apparatus for packaging products, such as filled sealed packages, into cases. More specifically the invention relates to a system that can package products of any size or shape into cases of any size or shape in selected packaging sequences or patterns. The apparatus of this invention is particularly adapted for packaging filled, sealed packages into cases in predetermined patterns. Packages of this type are of a general pillow shape rather than square or rectangular and often contain delicate and breakable product such as potato chips. Thus, such packages must be deliberately and delicately picked up and placed in the case in packaging patterns that are devised to ensure safe transportation of the product to the retail consumer. The packaging of packages having undefined shapes present a unique challenge to developing packaging schemes and patterns that will not damage the product and prevent the packages from shifting around within the closed cases. Successful packaging schemes for efficiently packaging bags of specific size and shape into cases of specific size and shapes, frequently require the bags to overlie or overlap and alternate layers are sometimes different. However, in the past there were no machines or apparatuses that could automatically and efficiently carry out these packaging schemes and plans for the packages and cases of various sizes. This invention permits individual packages to be picked up, the orientation of the packages to be varied and the packages to be deposited in cases. The machine can be adjusted to accommodate any package and case size within the frame size of a particular machine and can be programmed to orientate the package to accord with the packaging scheme. The invention also permits in this manifestation the packaging pattern to change from one layer to the next. Furthermore, this invention contemplates an apparatus that will simultaneously package products in a plurality of cases in uniform packaging patterns.